Wireless communication systems, such as cellular telephone systems, have become common throughout the world. A wireless repeater or booster is a radio frequency (RF) device used to amplify wireless communication signals in both uplink and downlink communication channels, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The uplink channel is generally referred to as the direction from one or more user equipment 110 to a base station 120. The downlink channel is generally referred to as the direction from the base station 120 to the user equipment 110. For a wireless telephone system, the base station 120 may be a cell tower, and the user equipment 110 may be one or more smart phones, tablets, laptops and desktop computers, multimedia devices such as a television or gaming systems, cellular internet of things (CIoT) devices, or other types of computing devices. The repeater 130 typically includes a signal amplifier 140 coupled between two antennas, a donor antenna 150 and a server antenna 160. The donor antenna 150 can be configured to transmit and receive uplink and downlink signal between the repeater 130 and one or more base stations 120. The server antenna 160 can be configured to transmit and receive uplink and downlink signals between the repeater 130 and one or more user equipment 110. Constraints imposed by government agencies, industry standards, or similar regulatory entities may limit the amount of amplification (gain), the maximum output power, the output noise, and other parameters associated with the operation of the repeater 130. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved wireless repeaters.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the technology is thereby intended.